


Fanmix: Your own bespoke psychopath

by shirasade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Life and Times of River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Your own bespoke psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the last few days on this - somehow it was difficult to find the right balance between River's journey and the River/Doctor relationship, which is obviously at the core of her whole life. I tried to get mostly female voices, but couldn't always find cover versions by women.

.   
Full size covers: [Front](http://fandomish.net/Fanmix-River-cover.jpg) & [back](http://fandomish.net/Fanmix-River2.png)

**Your own bespoke psychopath - The Life and Times of River Song**   
Single mp3s hosted on Mediafire.

1) [Last Meeting - Doctor Who: "Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead"](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/81fn52qj7c6s126/01_Last_Meeting.mp3)

2) [You Send Me Flying - Billie Myers](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ftnu2ogfpfau69/02_You_Send_Me_Flying.mp3)  
 _Definition of love on a cliff_  
 _A lemming has no alternative_  
 _I want to die in your arms_  
 _That's my suicide wish_

3) [Black-Dove (January) - Tori Amos ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2yq2mf77ri7haxb/03_Black-Dove_\(January\).mp3)  
_She was a january girl_  
 _She never let on how insane it was_  
 _In that tiny kinda scary house_  
 _.._  
 _You don't need a space ship_  
 _They don't know you've already lived_  
 _On the other side of the galaxy_

4) [Lonely Girl - Sandi Thom](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/karlutv3g2rm0g2/04_Lonely_Girl.mp3)  
 _She can captivate to hit the ice_  
 _But she never lets you in_  
 _In the dark she lingers_  
 _Like a tear without a soul_  
 _And I, what a lonely girl_  
 _Trying to find her way_  
 _In this mixed up messed up world_

5) [Crazy - Audiofeels (Feat. Katarzyna Roscinska)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3mdkm8fd6issfsy/05_Crazy_\(Feat._Katarzyna_Roscinska\).mp3)  
 _And when you're out there_  
 _Without care,_  
 _Yeah, I was out of touch_  
 _But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
 _I just knew too much_  
 _Does that make me crazy?_

6) [Trouble - Over the Rhine](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y79b0jzk8az47c0/06_Trouble.mp3)  
 _If you came to make trouble_  
 _Make me a double honey_  
 _I think it's good_  
 _What may seem complicated_  
 _Is overstated, downright misunderstood_  
 _Love will not be outdated_  
 _Maybe placated, but it's got to be good_  
 _We're far too serious_  
 _I think we could be_  
 _Such nefarious pyromantics_

7) [Best Imitation of Myself - Ben Folds Five](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g55cdahqeylbids/07_Best_Imitation_of_Myself.mp3)  
 _I juggle one handed_  
 _Do some magic tricks and_  
 _The best imitation of myself_  
 _Maybe I'm thinking myself in a hole_  
 _Wondering, who I am when I ought to know_  
 _Straighten up now time to go_  
 _Fool somebody else_

8) [Butterfly Spirit - Darius Danesh](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1porwcgw8cc9nix/08_Butterfly_Spirit.mp3)  
 _You are free_  
 _You're not weak_  
 _One day you'll see_  
 _The way your love's your saving grace_  
 _You spread your wings and reach high_  
 _I wish that I could be like you_  
 _When you're bathing in the calm before_  
 _The storm_  
 _And then you soar with bird's wings_

9) [I'd Start a Revolution - Aimee Allen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/evamxiu6g5df83q/09_I'd_Start_a_Revolution.mp3)  
 _all the things I do that you tell me not to_  
 _don't go walking in my shoes but you stumble don't you_  
 _four, five, six a.m._  
 _I'm a all night girl_  
 _I'd start a revolution if I could_  
 _I start a revolution if I could get up, get up_  
  
10) [Big Strong Girl - Deb Talan](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wuz92hcdb7fss3c/10_Big_Strong_Girl.mp3)  
 _you have just begun_  
 _the word has only left your lips_  
 _maybe in time, you will find_  
 _your arms are wrapped around the sun_  
 _don't push so hard against the world, no, no_  
 _you can't do it all alone_  
 _ & if you could, would you really want to?_  
 _even though you're a big strong girl,_  
 _come on, come on, lay it down_

11) [Soldier - Ingrid Michaelson](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dcw22739e4vvdjb/11_Soldier.mp3)  
 _I don't believe in anything but myself_  
 _But then you opened up a door_  
 _Now I start to believe in something else_  
 _..._  
 _And so it goes, this soldier knows_  
 _The battle with the heart isn't easily won_  
 _But it can be won_

12) [Hello sweetie - Doctor Who: all the damn time *g*](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4ocwlks33m2gfk3/12_hello_sweetie.mp3)

13) [Medicine Man - The Hush Sound](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zqptw374w5e1164/13_Medicine_Man.mp3)  
 _Medicine man, you danced me across the country_  
 _Medicine man, you danced me across the sky_  
 _Medicine man, now my feet are dragging_  
 _Medicine man, can you hear my cry?_

14) [My Life In Reverse - Maximo Park](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/efe5ppn4bolfc7x/14_My_Life_In_Reverse.mp3)  
 _Some things are worth the bruises,_  
 _Some things are worth the hurt,_  
 _I like the way your face looks towards me,_  
 _Try just a little harder,_  
 _Try and make this time for me,_  
 _I like the way your glances deceive me,_  
 _I give myself away,_  
 _And yes, I meant to give you warning,_  
 _But what did I say?_  
 _You can call me in the morning,_  
 _I'm living my life in reverse_

15) [Cause = Time - Broken Social Scene](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zngbjoch67v998h/15_Cause_%3D_Time.mp3)  
 _So take me down, down through this_  
 _Kill the common law that missed_  
 _This is the blood I love to share_  
 _Little pistols and companion halls_  
 _Desperation tentacles_  
 _I've been alone since '89_

16) [Chasing Cars - Natasha Bedingfield](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/va64en608ba36te/16_Chasing_Cars_\(Snow_Patrol\).mp3)  
 _All that I am_  
 _All that I ever was_  
 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_  
 _I don't know where_  
 _Confused about how as well_  
 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

17) [Let Me Take You There - Plain White T's](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ci1657nufwt8vh9/17_Let_Me_Take_You_There.mp3)  
 _I know a place that we've forgotten_  
 _A place we won't get caught in_  
 _They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)_  
 _I know a place where we can hide out_  
 _And turn our hearts inside out_  
 _They won't know who we are_  
 _Let me take you there_  
 _I wanna take you there_

18) [First Day of My Life - steffaloo](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a2rhtnnmnwpqnjp/18_first_day_of_my_life_\(Bright_Eyes\).mp3)  
 _Yours is the first face that I saw_  
 _I think I was blind before I met you_  
 _Now I don’t know where I am_  
 _I don’t know where I’ve been_  
 _But I know where I want to go_  
 _..._  
 _So if you want to be with me_  
 _With these things there’s no telling_  
 _We just have to wait and see_  
 _But I’d rather be working for a paycheck_  
 _Than waiting to win the lottery_  
 _Besides maybe this time is different_  
 _I mean I really think you like me_

19) [Perfect Memory - Remy Zero](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hb8yyfn28l2wh3z/19_Perfect_Memory.mp3)  
 _But then this world slipped through my fingers_  
 _And even the sun seemed tired_  
 _I still cared_  
 _..._  
 _I still miss you_  
 _God I still miss you_  
 _I know that you are waiting there_  
 _I always thought that you'd come home_  
 _And I'll remember you_  
 _And the things that we used to do_  
 _And the things that we used to say_  
 _I'll remember you always_

20) [Clarity (acoustic) - Zedd ft. Foxes](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xew3bnnb3aihe7w/20_Clarity_\(acoustic\).mp3)  
 _Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
 _If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_  
 _..._  
 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

21) [Touched - Matt](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2mwl4och8zldh6v/21_Touched_\(Vast_-_acoustic\).mp3) ([Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8H7z-4wJ8r8))  
 _I, I looked into your eyes and saw_  
 _A world that does not exist_  
 _I looked into your eyes_  
 _And saw a world I wish I was in_  
 _I'll never find someone quite as touched as you_  
 _I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you_

22) [Center of Attention - Jackson Waters](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3g0oqc8t8z898zp/22_Center_of_Attention.mp3)  
 _You think that you're the sun_  
 _The whole world revolves around you_  
 _The center of attention_  
 _And everything is drawn to you_  
 _But I'll take my time if you want to_  
 _And I'll give you what ever you need_  
 _And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you_  
 _Give in to you_

23) [Kissing You - Des'ree](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6dtycy70y1f91af/23_Kissing_You_\(Love_Theme_From_Romeo_%2B_Juliet\).mp3)  
 _Touch me deep, pure and true_  
 _Give to me forever_  
 _'Cause I'm kissing you_  
 _..._  
 _Where are you now_  
 _'Cause I'm kissing you_  
 _I'm kissing you_

24) [Goodbye, Doctor - Doctor Who: "The Name of the Doctor"](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a83q7w5vj3l9kz9/24_Goodbye%2C_Doctor.mp3)

 **Download** : [.zip on personal web space](http://fandomish.net/fanmix-riversong.zip) (100mb, 24 mp3s, cover / tracklist, [.m3u playlist](http://www.mediafire.com/view/uc22fxp08wuu6ue/Doctor_Who_-_River.m3u))

Edit: I couldn't find a way to make this song fit into the mix, so you're getting it as a bonus, because I love it for River.   
[Don't Stop Me Now - genderbentsongs](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/symnbwwm8eg8es8/Don't_Stop_Me_Now_\(Queen\).mp3)


End file.
